This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Dual polarized antennas are used in various applications including, for example, base station antenna arrays for wireless communication systems. By way of example, a base station antenna array may include an array of antenna elements to which radio frequency (RF) signals are distributed through a feed network of microwave transmission lines or coaxial cables.